


Orlin, Nick, Amberlynn, chantel, becky, and  dustiny sex story

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Original Work, Youtubers, amberlynn reid, foodie beauty, lolcows, nickocado avocado
Genre: Abuse, Cheese, Crack, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbians, M/M, Mpreg, Necky, Sex, Smut, Wack ass people, YouTubers - Freeform, cheese obession, everyone is obese, lolcows - Freeform, mentions of dusty, obese, sex slaves, the obesity is cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: were back home shoobie doo. you read the title, thats the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicky and Orlin were finished doing a video about them eating and fighting like cats or little kids. 

“ ORLIN! “ Nickel screamed, shaking his fists in the air.

Orlin sighed and rolled his eyes “ What? “ he replied dryly. 

“ LET’S US HAVE GAY HUGS! “ Nick licked his lips and carresed his moobs. 

“ ok. “ Orlin started to take off his clothes. 

Nick and Orlin had sex. Orlin shoved his penis into Nick’s boy pussy and orgasmed. They just had sex. They also both had orgasms.


	2. sicky nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheese boy is sicky and feeling sister shitty

A week later Nick was feeling sister shitty. He was sick and extra bitchy. 

“ IM CALLING COPERTATE!!!! “ Nick infamously yelled shaking his fists into the air. 

“ Shut up you man child! “ Orlin threw a carrot at Nick’s face.

The carrot landed inside Cheese Boy’s mouth. Icky Nicky started throwing up and dying.

“ CALM DOWN IT’S A CARROT SHAPED CHEESE THATS CARROT FLAVORED TOO! “ Orlin screamed in fear as his sugar daddy was dying so he lied. 

“ BITCH IT BETTER BE! “ Nick hissed eating the carrot the way Bugs Bunny would. 

“ You psycho! “ Orlin rolled his eyes and stormed into his room. 

Orlin feel asleep on his bed that he went to when he went to his room. He feel asleep happy about his boy wife finally eating something healthy.


	3. Bitchy Nicky

Orlin woke up to Nick looking down at him with hands on his stretch marked hips. 

“ ORLIN! WAKE UP! YOUVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 2 MONTHS! “ Nick bitch slapped him. 

Orlin sighed and wished he never woke up. He noticed Nick’s big ass stomach got even big ass bigger. 

“ Have youve been eating more spicy noodles and cheese? “ Orlin asked poking Nick’s belly. 

" HOW DARE YOU!!!! " Nick yelled and ran away crying. 

“ NICK! IM SORRY! “ Orlin ran after him. 

Once Orlin caught up to Icky Nicky Icky Nicky started attacking him. 

“ IM CALLING CORPARATE!!!!!! “ Nick yelled demonickly pounding his fists of fury on Orlin. 

Orlin died but didn’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> michelle obama said pizza is a vegtable


End file.
